The Uniform
by themiller
Summary: Percy goes to meet Annabeth, and has a little surprise waiting for him... Rated T for some honesty about teenagers.


**A/N: Random stuff. No idea where it came from.**

**Sorry if it's not that great. My main focus right now is ****Into The Darkness****… Please read that one by the way. I was really disappointed in the initial response to it, and I think that it'll turn out to be my best story yet. It's only been read like by like 40 people…:'(**

**I'm not kidding though. Read it. If you enjoyed even a single WORD of my stories, then read it. It will be worth your time!**

**Plus, I don't want to finish it if no one's going to read it, so if you want a full length story from me, then I'll need WAAAAAAAY more visitors to that story.**

**Ok. Thanks for being great, guys.**

**P.S. This story could be… racy. It's not lemony, cuz that's kinda gross, people. And it's not like, M rated or anything. But still. Just be warned.**

**P.P.S. If you can figure out what T.V. show I got this from, then you are the greatest person on the planet.**

Percy groaned.

He couldn't believe it. He'd had two weeks with her. Two weeks of peace, for the first time in four years. Two weeks of unbridled happiness. Two weeks of stolen kisses, of inside jokes, of deep secrets.

And now it was over. And it was over because of his greatest enemy, the one he had never been able to defeat…

School.

Of course school would ruin his perfect ending. Of course it would be school that separated him from her.

Sure, they lived in the same city, but her boarding school was on the opposite side of town. And being able to see each other for a few hours on a Saturday afternoon… it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He needed her by his side, because without her, he was nothing.

But, they were going to see each other today. Luckily, her classes had ended early, so they were going to be able to spend a little while together on a Friday night before he had to take her back to campus.

It wasn't enough, but it would have to do.

As he drove over to the coffee shop where he would be picking her up (no non-students on campus after school hours), he realized that even if he wouldn't see her for very long, it would still make the rest of his week.

He had no idea how true that statement was.

Percy pulled into the parking lot of _**The Coffee Shop**_(real coffee shop in NY, by the way), he began searching for that long blond hair that belonged to his girlfriend.

And then he saw her.

His jaw just might have dropped to the Underworld. Possibly Tartarus.

Because Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, was still in her school uniform, the uniform he hadn't seen yet, and it…

Well, it was hot.

It reminded him of the clichéd Catholic school girl uniform, which he had never understood the appeal of.

At least, not until now.

He'd seen her in _really_ short shorts, but there was just something about her uniform…

It was like it was forbidden. Against the rules. Rebellious.

Which made it that much hotter.

His mouth was still gaping at her as she climbed into Paul's Prius.

Annabeth gave her boyfriend a confused look. "Seaweed Brain, what are you looking at?"

Her only response was his eyes roaming her. It was the only part of his body that seemed able to move.

"Percy," she said exasperatedly, "what are you doing?"

Still, no sound escaped his lips, nor did movement grace his body.

His entire consciousness had slammed to a halt.

"Percy," she groaned, obviously annoyed now, "let's get out of here! This place's food sucks! I need a real dinner!"

And still, he moved not a centimeter.

Annabeth suddenly hit him on the arm, hard, breaking him out of his trance.

But he barely registered the pain.

"A-a-An-n-neb-beth?" he stuttered out. "W-what a-are you-u w-w-wearing?"

Suddenly, Annabeth realized what the problem was. Her face instantly became red as a ripe tomato, but her eyes narrowed dangerously. Not that Percy noticed either thing.

"Are you really drooling over my uniform, Seaweed Brain?" Though the pet nickname came with the sentence, the tone of her voice gave away the deep anger she felt.

Then, she realized what it meant for her.

He didn't just think of her as pretty, or beautiful, or smart, or just all-around amazing.

He thought she was H-O-T.

And that made her smile wider than the time Percy had slipped in Blackjack's… traces.

"So, you like?" she whispered seductively, causing Percy to shudder.

"Uh… you could say that" he managed.

"Hmm… I need to wear this more often, don't I?"

His eyes lit up, and that was all the answer she needed.

"Just drive, Seaweed Brain."

He nodded, and pushed the key into the ignition.

Suddenly, Percy didn't mind Annabeth's school so much.

**A/N: Don't say that's OOC in any way, because seriously, girl of your dreams walks up in a uniform like that, what are YOU gonna do?**

**That's right.**

**So no complainin'!**

**Now, seriously, read ****Into the Darkness****. You have no idea how depressed I was when I saw that like 3 people had read it today. I know it's not an exclusive Percabeth, but it deals with Percy's emotions of being forced into harsh training with no memory except that of a girl.**

**Come on people.**

**Plus, if you guys really like it, it'll inspire me to write more ACTUAL Percy/Annabeth stuff, which will be great, seeing as you obviously love that.**

**Sheesh. Let me just come out and say it.**

**I am begging you. Read ****Into the Darkness****. Please. I'm on my knees here. **


End file.
